Fusion Mods
Fusion Mods in Mass Effect Andromeda are powerful modifications for Ryder’s chest armor that can heavily impact the gameplay, with both negative and positive effects. These mods provide unique bonuses towards specific playstyles. Overview Fusion Mods are to armor what Mods are to weapons in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Fusion Mods are changeable at anytime but have a few restrictions: *Only one fusion mod slot is available for armor. *Only "Chest" armor pieces have a fusion mod slot. *Three "Armor" sets are unable to use fusion mods: **Deep Space Explorer Armor **Heleus Defender Armor **Scavenger Armor *Only Ryder can use Fusion Mods. Each Fusion Mod is far more powerful than the otherwise comparable armor augmentations but each Fusion Mod comes with a major penalty. *The penalty of Fusion Mods can be cut in half with the Commerce Cryo Pod perk Fusion Mod Support. Fusion Mods Mod of Resistance: +20 damage resistance but reduces health by 50 on Evade Where to find? Voeld vault activation Mod of Rapid Deployment: increased power recharge speeds by 50% at the cost of 30% reduced weapon damage Where to find? Kadara vault activation Mod of Rupture: 25% increased weapon headshot/weakpoint damage bonus for 70% reduced weapon clip size Where to find? Elaaden vault activation Mod of Biotic Mastery: 30% increased Biotic Power damage for 20% reduced weapon, melee, tech and combat power damage Where to find? Neutralize Eos Architect Mod of Hovering: 100% increased Hover duration for 30% reduced weapon damage Where to find? Neutralize Voeld Architect Mod of Tech Mastery: 30% increased Tech Power damage but 20% reduced melee, weapon, biotic and combat damage Where to find? Neutralize Elaaden Architect Mod of Battering: 30% improved melee damage at the cost of 20% reduced weapon, tech, biotic and combat power Where to find? Neutralize Kadara Architect Mod of Health: 100% increased health at the cost of 50% reduced shields Where to find? Complete 'The Journey to Meridian' and defeat Archon’s Sword Player Notes The Fusion Mod of Adrendaline is not like other mods and requires a mini-mission of sorts to acquire. To get this Fusion Mod, players need to: 1. Complete A Dying Planet mission on Havarl. 2. Read Foster Addison's email. 3. Find the Remnant console just south of the burning pipeline inside a cave. 4. Kill the lone Roekaar and interact with the Console. 5. The console will extend some ledges on the structure northeast of Ryder's position. 6. Use the ledges to get to the top and activate a gravity well a bit west of Ryder's position. 7. Ryder will have to climb some more ledges. Using the gravity well after the ledges will transport Ryder to another Console that needs to be unlocked via a Remnant Puzzle. 8. After solving this puzzle, clicking on the gravity well that brought Ryder here will take Ryder to a hidden room above the Entrance to Old Peelav. 9. Inside the hidden room the player will find a container and the Fusion Mod inside. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay Category:Fusion Mods